rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Sastgamer/RWBY Chat Interviews: Sastgamer
(Note this has to do with the chat, if you don't go onto the chat, this of course shouldn't matter to you.) (Note this has to do with the chat, if you don't go onto the chat, this of course shouldn't matter to you.) Edited: I will upload future Chatling interviews here: http://sastgamer.tumblr.com/ Ignore the writing blurbs, they are nothing. So I decided I was going to start something! It's a short of Interview I’m going to do of specific chatlings, to better understand them and who they are. I did one with myself to kinda show what they are like. Though Representing of what to expect from the interview, this isn’t all the questions i could use, nor would I expect you to come up with longer answers than mine. What is your name, That is screename (if you’re more open your real name too) and what is the origin of it? Screen name is sastgamer, I’m not really sure how I came up with it, I just started using it as a nickname and now it's as common as my birth name. My real name is Sam, You can find me pretty easily, but I’m not afraid of being found anymore. Since no one would look anyways :P If you had to explain yourself in at-least three sentences, what would they be? This really weird guy who is super spontaneous and seems to love everyone. He acts extremely childish, yet has some sort of deep wisdom he sometimes drops here and there. He doesn’t like being mean to nice people, but a lot of nice people don’t realize they are being mean because they are not used to sensitive people like me. He falls in love with the hardest people to get close to, and refuses to let go for months at a time. Also, is kinda self-depreciating, because he believes people when they speak bad about him. Tell me something not specifically known about you. Like an interesting fact, or something you’ve always wanted to say but never have the time. When I was 4 and I. went to daycare, there was a little girl that really liked me. She decided she wanted to give me a kiss. However, the people watching me were against a 3 year old kissing a 4 year old. So we were stopped and separated. Eventually, though we got what we wanted and she gave me a kiss. I don't remember any of this though, it's only a story my mom tells all the time. so I don't count it as my first kiss, thus I am still a “kiss Virgin” (among every other type of Virgin DX) If you could name one reason why you come to chat, what would it be (Staff do not say it's your job) The people! I come to came to chat originally because I love rwby, but I continue to be a regular in chat because I love the people so much. They are my friends and some chatlings I have a some sort of love for. take example Zenith, I love him like an adult figure in my life, sometimes an older brother figure, sometimes like a parental figure. I have a list of my most favorite chatlings, and I hold some sort of love for the top 8 At-least. I come to chat to meet all the amazing people. Also, its kinda a habit I can't kick. If you could go anywhere on earth free of charge, where would you go? Besides being on a trip to DC while writing this (irony at its best) I have always wanted to go to japan with my closest online friends, and I'm already sorta planning for it right now. I ran over some numbers with my mum and at most I'd need 20,000 and I have 500 right now, plus making 150-200 a week and not spending a single red cent means I can have the money relatively easy. now I just need to get people to join me on my trip. :p I have my list of people I want to come with me and one of them has already showed interest in going. Would do you think I should interview next? And why? heh, I know who you should interview next, but I'm going to leave a few mysteries for our first actual interview Hope this cleared up what to expect from the interviews, please no flaming me in the comments because this isn’t “RWBY Related” since we are on a hiatus, and I wouldn’t post Non-RWBY stuff if we weren’t. Anyways, if you AREN'T a chatling or REALLY REALLY want me to interview you, just comment and I'll just to get to you soon. Cheers from the one and only, Sastgamer <3 Category:Blog posts